Tenser
Tenser è un arcimago che vuole sbarazzarsi di ogni male che afflligge le Flanaess. E' stato uno dei membri fondatori sia della Cittadella degli Otto che del Circolo degli Otto. Tenser vive nella Fortezza delle Profondità Sconosciute, sulla riva sud del Nyr Dyv, vicino al villaggio di Magepoint Storia Tenser nacque nel 525 AC presumibilmente nella città di Fax, nella Costa Selvaggia. Nel 551 AC venne reclutato da Mordenkainen e Bigby per unirsi alla Cittadella degli Otto. Dopo la morte del suo amico e compagno Serten nel 569 AC la Cittadella si sciolse. Si unì nuovamente a Bigby e Mordenkainen nel 574 AC nel Circolo degli Otto, rimpiazzando Leomund. Nel 570 AC scese nel dungeon sotto Castel Greyhawk insieme a Bigby e Neb Retnar nel tentativo di impedire a Robilar, Riggby e Quij di liberare il semidio Iuz dalla Trappola per Divinità. Purtroppo il suo intervento non andò a buon fine. Nel 579 AC Robilar saccheggiò il Tempio del Male Elementale, liberando la demonessa Zuggtmoy. Per punizione Tenser, Otis, Rufus e Burne inviarono le armate del bene all'inseguimento del vecchio compagno fino al suo castello, dove le sue truppe vennero sconfitte. i superstiti dell'esercito di Robilar fuggirono nel Pomarj. Nel 581 AC accompagnato da Bigby, Drawmij, Jallarzi Sallavarian, Nystul, Otiluke, Otto e Rary esplorò la tomba di Halmadar il Crudele. Tutti i membri del gruppo morirono, Tenser compreso, e solo grazie all'incantesimo clone tornarono in vita. Nel 584 AC Tenser, Bigby e Otiluke scoprirono il piano di Rary, che voleva uccidere i diplomatici impegnati a firmare il trattato di pace che sanciva la fine delle Guerre di Greyhawk. Vi fu una grande battaglia magica, nella quale Tenser e Otiluke morirono, mentre Bigby rimase gravemente ferito e non riuscì a fermare la fuga di Rary. Approfittando della morte dei due maghi Robilar distrusse tutti i loro cloni in modo da garantirne la morte, e fondò insieme a Rary l'Impero delle Terre Lucenti. Nonostante ciò un anno più tardi Tenser tornò alla vita grazie ad un clone nascosto su Luna, uno dei satelliti di Oerth. I membri del Circolo gli chiesero di riunirsi a loro, ma lui rifiutò. Descrizione Tenser è un uomo di media statura, dai capelli castani ed il naso aquilino. Si veste sempre di blu. E' educato ed estroverso, ma è disposto a far valere le sue idee se per un giusto ideale. Relazioni Tenser è un grande amico di Jallarzi Sallavarian e Cymria. Agath di Thrunch lo incontra spesso nella sua fortezza. Opere Come molti del Circolo degli Otto, Tenser è famoso per gli incantesimi da lui creati e per i suoi trattati arcani. Incantesimi *''Disco Fluttuante di Tenser'' *''Trasformazione di Tenser'' Scritti *''Evoluzione della Volontà del Potere Magico'' *''Proprietà Magiche delle Gemme'' *''Proprietà Magiche delle Erbe e dei Fiori'' *''Proprietà Occulte delle Gemme'' *''Teoria delle Forze Invisibili'' Bibliografia *Brian Blume, David Cook e Jean Wells. The Rogues Gallery. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Dave J. Browne e Don Turnbull. The Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *-----. Danger at Dunwater. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *David "Zeb" Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile online:http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *-----. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Allan Grohe. "Gygax's Anagrams, Puns, and Homages in the World of Greyhawk." Disponibile online:http://www.greyhawkonline.com/grodog/gh_anagrams.html *Gary Gygax. Isle of the Ape. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *-----. Players Handbook. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *Gary Gygax e Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Bruce Heard. "Spells Between the Covers." Dragon Magazine #82. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Erik Mona e Gary Holian. "Wheels within Wheels: Greyhawk's Circle of Eight." Living Greyhawk Journal #0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LGJcircleof8pdf.zip *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Anthony Pryor. Rary the Traitor. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani